256pi_trfcfandomcom-20200215-history
Michael's Cold Chutney, Warm Stinks, and Hot Mouth When You're Eating Dead Ice Cream
The 43rd episode in The Rosen Family Chronicles, also 256Pi's entry to the Michael Rosen 71st Birthday Collab, hosted by Mighteyes. Subtitled "The Last Annotation-Linked Episode" because of YouTube getting rid of yet another useful feature that 256Pi is definitely not bitter over or anything. Watch it here. Plot Older Rosen is going to The Shop Downstairs in (what else) a train that crashes in an alleyway from out of nowhere. He walks around the area, and goes inside the shop to find it completely empty, without even the shop owner. He then decides it would be a good idea to poke around, and accidentally uncovers a secret passage under a box. The passage leads to an underground cave, with a rather large chamber containing some lanterns. As Older Rosen is walking around, he is beaned by a banana peel, thrown at him by one of the lanterns (who just so happens to be Robbie Rotten). Older Rosen of course starts poking the Robbie Rotten lantern, irritating it and causing it to materialize a NET (that he just found) from out of nowhere and to send Older Rosen through a long hole in the ceiling. After flying past a city that looks like a lyric video that has Barry Chuckle in it for some reason, he ends up in the sky and comes across a flying Louvre pyramid. He breaks in, a reversed explosion occurs and Doctor Jump appears to introduce himself. He suggests they shave the armpits of the very big green spoon-light, and while Older Rosen is skeptical at first, upon the promise of chocolate cake (and a visit from Lenny) they get on rockets full of phones and fly off to the spoon-light to shave it. After some shaving, they return to that pyramid place again and Older Rosen asks for the chocolate cake. Doctor Jump screams at him that it's HIS chocolate, and Older Rosen decides to poke around the pyramid place, banging on some vase thing and causing a fryingpan without a handle to fall from the ceiling. Doctor Jump warns "Don't touch it! Don't go anywhere near it!" as Lenny passes by one more time. Older Rosen, not taking him seriously, pokes the fryingpan regardless, and this makes Doctor Jump angry and want to jump on him, which he tries to do so. Older Rosen dodges him, and jumps into a pool of water in the middle of the area, leading him to a random beach. Doctor Jump however follows right behind him. Older Rosen punches Doctor Jump, making him scream. Older Rosen then runs away and finds a chocolate cake randomly sitting on the beach, but before he can eat it, Doctor Jump causes an EXPLOSION, sending the cake flying. Meanwhile, Michael and Brian are hanging out at Chocolate Swiss Cafe. The Potatofoogle tells them he's gonna teach little girls to stuff a bike down the chimney, but they ignore him, so he goes outside in a huff, and of course the chocolate cake lands directly on him. The Potatofoogle comes back inside, and Brian half-sarcastically guesses Older Rosen must be up to something. Michael asks to eat the cake for his birthday treat, but The Potatofoogle wants to charge him £10 extra, so Michael says "Screw you". Meanwhile, Doctor Jump continues to attack Older Rosen to little success. Older Rosen is able to get in another hit on him, and continues to dodge his EXPLOSIONS. Suddenly, Doctor Jump remembers the spoon-light, and jumps on top of it, causing it to slowly fall towards Older Rosen to crush him. Older Rosen of course just teleports up to Doctor Jump and lands one final hit on him, but as he is celebrating his victory, Doctor Jump expresses his love for trains, and Older Rosen is hit by one (fancy that). As the train flies through the sky, the stop button advises him to press the stop button, and upon pressing it, a Klingon tells Older Rosen about the theory of the Moebius, a twist in the fabric of space where time becomes a loop. Older Rosen is going to The Shop Downstairs in (what else) a train that crashes in an alleyway from out of nowhere. He walks around the area, and finds the shop... Bashar Al-Assad appears in the last few seconds of the video, mentioned by Older Rosen. Music * "All Highways Run In Reverse" by 256 Pi (download) * "Gang Plank Galleon" from Donkey Kong Country * "The Holy Mother ~ The Teachings of Khura'in" from Ace Attorney: Spirit of Justice OST * "Would I Lie To You" by Cedric Gervais, Chris Willis and some other douche * "Airytale Castle" from Wario Land: Shake It! OST * "Urban Havoc Machine" by 256 Pi (download) * "Omnipresence" by The Future Sound of London * "Soul Vibration" by J-Walk * "Opening The Void" by 256 Pi (download) * "Industrial Revolution, Pt. 1" by Jean Michel Jarre (from The Symphonic Jean Michel Jarre) * "George Street Shuffle" by Kevin MacLeod * "Industrial Revolution, Pt. 2" by Jean Michel Jarre (from The Symphonic Jean Michel Jarre) * "Time Becomes" by Orbital Category:Episodes